stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Boolran
| executive = | headofstate = Boolgith XIII | founded = | formation = Conquest, | location = Oralian sector | capital = Uruk | legislature = | judiciary = | military = | milcom = | flagship = | intel = | religion = Cult of Marduk | lang = Boolran | money = Gold coins | anthem = "Praise to the High One" | image2 = brue.jpeg | caption2 = Brue, Boolran Envoy to the }} The Boolran are a humanoid species from the planet Boolrillia located in the Oralian sector. ( : "The Boolran Eye, Part 2") Physiology At first glance a Boolran appears to have no face. Well, to be precise, their facial structure is much different than humans. They have no hair at all; their heads are completely bald and smooth. They have bright eyes of varying colors. They have no lips, which makes their already enormous teeth seem larger. The Boolran do not take very good care of their teeth and most Boolran have yellow or decaying teeth. Few Boolran, such as the wealthy and rulers, have white teeth. It is not just their teeth that are big, they also have big mouths. Hence the Boolran phrase “big mouth requires big teeth”, which means everything is as it should be. They also have no ear lobes, just a small ear hole where a human’s ear would be. The only facial feature they have is a nose. Government The Boolran governing class is mainly made up of the wealthy families, many of which have been part of the nobility since the beginning of the Boolran Order. Royal Family The has been ruling for many centuries, with the current ruler being King Boolgith the XIII. He is only the fourteenth Boolran to hold that name. The legendary founder of the Boolran Order was named Boolgith, and after the dark times under his brother Gelgith, the first king in the new order called himself Boolgith the I, and the royal line began. Political structure The King is at the top of the Boolran power structure, but the real power lies in the position of Grand Minister, usually an office held by an elite, wealthy, landowner. The Grand Minister is the only one, outside family, the nobility, and selected others, allowed to see the King. It is the Grand Minister who pronounces to the people all of the King’s wishes and the one to give commands to generals during wartime. Below the Grand Minister is the High Priest of the Cult of Marduk, the state religion of the Boolran Order. The High Priest has the power brand people has heretics and traitors to the state, as well as influence the populace. The High Priest, himself, is from the nobility as well. And all of his acolytes are usually made up of the nobility’s youth. Religion The Boolran Order is very religiously structured. The King is said to have divine powers, which all Boolran know is false, because kings die. All Boolran life is structured around the worship of their Gods, which they have many, but they mainly focus on the High One, whom others have called Marduk. They also worship the legendary Boolgith and see his brother Gelgith as a sort of devil or demon, who disobeyed the well of Marduk and his mother Tiamat, who is also worship as the Mother of the High One. Boolgith and Gelgith Gelgith had once ruled the Boolran and had even forced them to attack his brother Boolgith, who Marduk entrusted the keeping of a power device called "the Eye." Gelgith killed his brother and took "the Eye," which he used to masquerade as a god on other another world. As a result the Boolran see Gelgith has evil and Boolgith has good. To be called “servant of Boolgith” is considered an honor, while being called “servant of Gelgith” is considered a derogatory. Notable Boolran *King Boolgith the XIII - Sovereign ruler of the Boolran Order *Relec - High Priest of the Cult of Marduk *Tegdac - King's Grand Minister *Brue - Boolran envoy to the External links * * Category: Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (species)